The Transformers: A New Friend Part 2
by jasonstoneface
Summary: Jessie and the Autobots attempt to stop Megatron's latest plan.


**A NEW FRIEND**

**PART 2**

(WE SEE OUTSIDE AUTOBOT CITY.  WE THEN SWITCH TO A ROOM WHERE PRIME, FIRST AID, PERCEPTOR, AND JAZZ ARE TALKING.)

**JAZZ**:  SHE HASN'T COME OUT OF THAT LAB SINCE SHE GOT HERE.  WE DON'T KNOW IF SHE'S BEING HONEST WITH US OR NOT.  I MEAN, SHE COULD BE LEADING US INTO A TRAP.

**OPTIMUS PRIME**:  I CAN APPRECIATE WHAT YOU'RE SAYING, JAZZ.

**JAZZ**:  WE WOULD FEEL BETTER IF SOMEONE WAS WITH HER TO KEEP AN EYE ON HER.  IF SHE'S AS INTELLIGENT AS SHE CLAIMS, SHE COULD DO A LOT OF DAMAGE IF LEFT UNSUPERVISED.

(OPTIMUS NODS AND TURNS TO THE TWO SCIENTISTS)

**OPTIMUS**:  I WANT YOU TWO TO GO AND MAKE YOURSELVES USEFUL TO HER.  IF SHE IS BEING HONEST, SHE'LL NEED HELP TO GET THINGS DONE FASTER.  IF SHE ISN'T, YOU TWO WILL BE THERE TO MAKE SURE HER ACTIVITIES ARE BEING MONITORED.

(FIRST AID NODS AND LEAVES WITH PERCEPTOR.)  

A/A

(WE SEE PRIME AND OTHER AUTOBOTS PERFORMING VARIOUS DUTIES.  FIRST AID RUSHES IN WITH A LOOK OF PANIC ON HIS FACE.)

**FIRST** **AID**:  PRIME, YOU'D BETTER GET TO THE LAB!  I THINK THEY'RE GOING TO KILL EACH OTHER IF THEY AREN'T STOPPED!  AND THEY WON'T LISTEN TO ME!

(THE OTHERS LOOK AT EACH OTHER IN CONCERN.  THEY ARE THEN SEEN RUNNING THROUGH THE LAB DOOR.  THEY LOOK IN SHOCK AS PERCEPTOR AND JESSIE ARE AT EACH OTHER'S THROATS.)

**JESSIE**:  YOU TIN-PLATED MORON!  IT WAS ALMOST FINISHED!  NOW YOU'VE SET ME BACK SEVERAL HOURS!

**PERCEPTOR**:  IT WOULDN'T HAVE WORKED THE WAY YOU HAD IT SET UP!

**JESSIE**:  DID YOU EVEN BOTHER LOOKING AT THE NOTES AND SCHEMATICS BEFORE MAKING YOUR OWN "IMPROVEMENTS?"  NO, YOU DIDN'T!  YOU THOUGHT YOURSELF SUPERIOR AND STARTED GOING OFF ON YOUR OWN AGENDA.  I WONDER IF YOU THINK I'M LEADING YOU INTO A TRAP, WATCHING ME SO CLOSELY.  

(PERCEPTOR HAS AN UNEASY LOOK ON HIS FACE.  JESSIE TAKES A STEP BACK.) 

**JESSIE**:  YOU DO, DON'T YOU?  I CAN'T BELIEVE THIS!  AND AFTER EVERYTHING I WENT THROUGH TO GET HERE!

**PERCEPTOR**:  HOW WERE WE TO KNOW?  YOU CAME OUT OF NOWHERE WITH THE NEWS THAT YOU DESIGNED WEAPONS FOR MEGATRON, WEAPONS THAT INJURED SO MANY OF US!

**JESSIE**:  DID YOU THINK I WANTED IT THAT WAY?  I'M NOT A SPY OR A SABOTEUR, I'M A SCIENTIST!

**PERCEPTOR**:  AND HOW DO WE KNOW YOU'RE TELLING THE TRUTH?

**JESSIE**:  YOU DON'T KNOW ME.  YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT I'VE BEEN THROUGH.  SO HOW DARE YOU SIT IN JUDGEMENT OF ME?  I'VE SEEN TEA KETTLES WITH MORE COMPASSION AND INTELLIGENCE THAN YOU!

(PERCEPTOR GROWLS AND CLINCHES HIS FISTS.  SCARED, JESSIE REACHES INTO A DISH BEHIND HER AND GRABS TWO HANDFULS OF SOME GREEN STUFF.  SHE SMEARS ONE HANDFUL ON HIS FACE AND THE OTHER ON THE LENS OF HIS MICROSCOPE.  SHE THEN STORMS OUT OF THE ROOM.  THE AUTOBOTS LOOK ON IN SHOCK.)

**OPTIMUS**:  FIRST AID, TAKE PERCEPTOR AND SEE WHAT YOU CAN DO TO GET HIM CLEANED UP.  I'M GOING TO FIND DR. RIVERSTONE.

A/A

(WE SEE OPTIMUS TURNING A CORNER IN THE HALL.  WE THEN SEE JESSIE SITTING ON THE FLOOR, CRYING.  OPTIMUS SITS ON ONE KNEE BESIDE HER.)

**JESSIE**:  I DON'T KNOW WHY I BOTHER TO TRY AND INTEGRATE MYSELF INTO ANY KIND OF SOCIETY.  NO MATTER WHAT I DO, IT'S ALWAYS REJECTED.

**OPTIMUS**:  PERCEPTOR DID THE WRONG THING, I UNDERSTAND THAT.  HE SHOULD HAVE DISCUSSED ANY ALTERATIONS WITH YOU FIRST.  IT IS YOUR PROJECT.

**JESSIE**:  IT'S NOT THE FIRST TIME PEOPLE HAVE DONE SOMETHING LIKE THIS.  IT DOESN'T MATTER.  MY OPINION NEVER COUNTS ANYWAY.  I'M JUST A HUMAN COMPUTER.  I'M NOT SUPPOSED TO MATTER TO ANYONE.

**OPTIMUS**:  YOU SHOULD MATTER.  WHERE'S YOUR FAMILY?

**JESSIE**:  MY PARENTS GAVE ME UP TO THE ACADEMY WHEN I WAS LESS THAN TWO YEARS OLD.  THEY WERE KILLED IN A CAR ACCIDENT WHEN I WAS SIX.  I HADN'T SEEN THEM SINCE THEY LEFT ME AT THE ACADEMY, SO IN TRUTH, I'VE NEVER HAD A FAMILY.  I ONLY INTERACT WITH NUMBERS AND FACTS.  I'VE NEVER GOTTEN ALONG WITH PEOPLE VERY WELL.  I'M NOT SURE HOW TO DEAL WITH THEM.  

(SHE WIPES HER TEARS AWAY.  SHE NOW SOUNDS VERY SHARP.) 

**JESSIE**:  ENOUGH OF THIS SELF-PITY.  I'VE GOT WORK TO DO.

(JESSIE STANDS UP AND WALKS AWAY.  PRIME WATCHES AND SHAKES HIS HEAD WHEN SHE'S OUT OF SIGHT.)

**OPTIMUS**:  JUST WHAT HAS YOUR LIFE BEEN LIKE THAT MAKES YOU CARRY SO MUCH PAIN?  WHAT CAN I DO TO HELP YOU?

(COMMERCIAL)

(JESSIE WALKS INTO A ROOM, CARRYING A SMALL BACKPACK.  SHE PLACES A LAYOUT OF THE FACILITY ON THE TABLE.  PRIME LOOKS AT IT AND BEGINS MAKING PLANS.)

**OPTIMUS**:  ALL RIGHT, HERE'S WHAT WE'RE GOING TO DO.  WE'LL DIVIDE INTO THREE TEAMS.  WHEN WE REACH THE FACILITY, PERCEPTOR, YOU'RE TO TAKE ONE TEAM, CIRCLE AROUND BACK, AND GET THE PEOPLE OUT.  WHEN WE REACH THIS POINT, ARCEE, YOU'RE TO TAKE THE OTHER TEAM AND SET THE EXPLOSIVES.  THE REST OF US WILL FIND THE BOMB AND MAKE SURE ALL INFORMATION ON IT AND OTHER WEAPONS ARE DESTROYED.  

(TURNS AROUND) 

**OPTIMUS**:  AUTOBOTS, TRANSFORM!  

(THE AUTOBOTS TRANSFORM.  PRIME OPENS A DOOR TO HIS CAB.) 

**OPTIMUS**:  DR. RIVERSTONE, CLIMB IN.  

(SHE THROWS IN HER BACKPACK, CLIMBS IN, AND SHUTS THE DOOR) 

**OPTIMUS**:  AUTOBOTS, ROLL OUT!

A/A

(WE SEE THE AUTOBOTS REACH THE FACILITY.  THEY TRANSFORM AFTER JESSIE GETS OUT.  JESSIE WALKS UP TO A WALL AND COUNTS TO HERSELF.)

**JESSIE**:  DRAT.  I WON'T BE ABLE TO REACH IT.

**OPTIMUS**:  WHAT ARE YOU TRYING TO DO?

**JESSIE**:  THERE'S AN INTERFACE WHERE I CAN HOOK UP AND HACK INTO THE SECURITY SYSTEM, BUT I CAN'T REACH IT.

**OPTIMUS**:  HOW HIGH UP IS IT?

**JESSIE**:  TWO BRICKS FROM THE TOP.

**OPTIMUS**:  LET ME GIVE YOU A BOOST.

(HE PLACES HIS HAND ON THE GROUND.  JESSIE GETS ON AND HE LIFTS HER UP.  SHE OPENS A COVERING AND HOOKS A DEVICE INTO SOME CIRCUITRY.  SHE PUSHES SOME BUTTONS ON HER REMOTE AND CLOSES THE LID.)

**JESSIE**:  GOT IT.  YOU CAN SEND THE SECOND TEAM AROUND TO THE BACK ENTRANCE.

(OPTIMUS TURNS AND NODS.  PERCEPTOR AND HIS TEAM TAKE OFF.  OPTIMUS SETS JESSIE DOWN AND TURNS TO THE OTHERS.)

**OPTIMUS**:  READY?  

(THE AUTOBOTS NOD.  PRIME TURNS TO JESSIE.) 

**OPTIMUS**:  ARE YOU READY?

**JESSIE**:  YES.  LET'S GET THIS DONE.  

(JESSIE HITS SOME KEYS ON HER REMOTE.  THE GATE OPENS.) 

**JESSIE**:  THERE SHOULD BE SOME GUARDS PATROLLING THE AREA, SO BE CAREFUL.

**OPTIMUS**:  UNDERSTOOD.  TIME TO MOVE IN.

(JESSIE PEEKS INTO THE GATE.  THERE'S NOBODY THERE.)

**JESSIE**:  NO GUARDS.  WHERE ARE THEY?

**OPTIMUS**:  I DON'T KNOW.

**JESSIE**:  I DON'T LIKE THIS.  SOMETHING DOESN'T FEEL RIGHT HERE.

(PRIME TURNS TO THE OTHERS)

**OPTIMUS**:  STAY ALERT.

(THEY WE SEE JESSIE AND THE AUTOBOTS WALKING THROUGH THE COMPLEX, WEAPONS READY.  AT SOME POINT, WE SEE ARCEE AND HER TEAM SEPARATE FROM THE GROUP.  WE SEE THEM APPROACH A BUILDING.  ULTRA MAGNUS LOOKS UP.)

**ULTRA MAGNUS**:  THIS PLACE IS SEALED TIGHT.  HOW ARE WE GOING TO GET IN?

**JESSIE**:  WATCH AND LEARN.

(SHE PUNCHES SOME KEYS AND THE DOOR OPENS)

**MAGNUS**:  HOW DID YOU DO THAT?

**JESSIE**:  I MADE SOME CHANGES TO THEIR MAIN COMPUTER WHEN I HACKED INTO THEIR SYSTEMS THE OTHER DAY.  I ALSO LEFT A VERY NASTY VIRUS THAT WILL ERASE THE MEMORY BANKS, EVEN THE BACKUPS, IN A FEW HOURS.  WE DO NEED TO HURRY THOUGH.  I DON'T WANT TO BE STUCK INSIDE THE COMPLEX.

**OPTIMUS**:  NEITHER DO WE.  SHOW US THE WAY.

**JESSIE**:  (POINTING) MY LAB IS THIS WAY.

(THEY COME TO JESSIE'S OLD LAB AND WALK IN)

**OPTIMUS**:  (AMAZED) THIS IS YOUR LAB?  NO WONDER YOU CALLED OURS ADEQUATE.  COMPARED TO THIS, OUR'S LOOKS LIKE A SCHOOL'S LABORATORY.

**JESSIE**:  IT WASN'T THAT BAD.  IT JUST NEEDED A FEW IMPROVEMENTS, THAT'S ALL.

(JESSIE STARTS GOING THROUGH HER NOTES AND RIPPING THEM.  THE AUTOBOTS ARE SMASHING COMPUTER DISKS.)

**JESSIE**:  THE NOTES FOR THE BOMB AREN'T HERE.  EVERYTHING'S BEEN MOVED.

**OPTIMUS**:  WHERE WOULD THE NOTES AND THE DEVICE BE?

**JESSIE**:  MEGATRON SEEMED VERY ANXIOUS FOR THE BOMB TO BE FINISHED QUICKLY.  IF I'D BEEN IN HIS SHOES, I'D HAND IT OFF TO THE PERSON CLOSEST TO HIS ORIGINAL CHOICE.  THAT COULD BE ONE OF THREE PEOPLE.

**OPTIMUS**:  LET'S CHECK THEIR LABS.

A/A

(JESSIE AND THE AUTOBOTS WALK INTO ANOTHER LAB.  THEY DO THE SAME THING AS BEFORE, BUT THE BOMB ISN'T THERE.  JESSIE SHAKES HER HEAD.  WE THEN SWITCH TO THE SECOND LAB.  THEY FINISH GOING THROUGH THE DISKS AND NOTES WITH NO LUCK.)

**JESSIE**:  THAT MEANS DANA HAS THEM.  HER LAB IS FOUR FLIGHTS UP FROM HERE.

(JESSIE SLOWLY OPENS THE DOOR AND STICKS HER HEAD OUT.  PRIME THEN PULLS HER BACK AN INSTANT LATER.  JESSIE LOOKS LIKE SHE IS READY TO SCREAM.  THERE IS A SMOLDERING HOLE IN THE DOOR.)

**OPTIMUS**:  ARE YOU ALL RIGHT?

**JESSIE**:  THANKS TO YOU, YES.  I'LL BE MORE CAREFUL HERE ON OUT.

(OPTIMUS NODS AND TURNS TO THE OTHERS.  THEY HAVE THEIR WEAPONS READY.)

**OPTIMUS**:  GOLDBUG, ULTRA MAGNUS, YOU TWO COME WITH DR. RIVERSTONE AND ME.  THE REST OF YOU PROVIDE US SOME COVER, THEN DO WHAT YOU CAN TO KEEP THEM AWAY FROM US.  WE'LL REGROUP WITH YOU OUTSIDE WHERE WE'LL MEET WITH THE OTHERS.

(JAZZ NODS AND TURNS TO THE OTHERS)

**JAZZ**:  ON MY SIGNAL, WE'LL FAN OUT INTO THE HALL AND PROVIDE A COVER FOR THEM.  

(TURNS TO OPTIMUS.  HE NODS.) 

**JAZZ**:  NOW!

(JAZZ AND THE OTHERS RUN INTO THE HALLWAY, FIRING AWAY.  PRIME SCOOPS UP JESSIE AND RUNS ACROSS THE HALL WITH MAGNUS AND GOLDBUG CLOSE BEHIND.  PRIME PUTS JESSIE DOWN ONCE THEY'RE IN THE STAIRWELL.  THEY RUSH UPSTAIRS.  THE THREE AUTOBOTS CHECK THE HALLWAY WHILE JESSIE CATCHES HER BREATH.  THEY MAKE THEIR WAY INTO DANA'S LAB.)

**JESSIE**:  HERE IT IS!

(JESSIE HANDS THE BOMB TO OPTIMUS, WHO STARES AT IT AND SITS IT ON A BENCH.  JESSIE TEARS UP ALL THE NOTES WHILE PRIME CRUSHES ALL COMPUTER DISKS.  JESSIE THEN ACCESSES DANA'S COMPUTER AND DELETES ALL INFORMATION.  SHE THEN TAKES HER TOOLKIT OUT OF HER BACKPACK AND BEGINS DISMANTLING THE BOMB.)

**JESSIE**:  (AS SHE'S WORKING) WE HAVE TO GET THESE ELEMENTS OUT OF HERE.  IF THEY GO OFF WHEN THIS BUILDING GOES UP, THE DAMAGE TO THE SURROUNDING AREA WILL BE CATASTROPHIC.  

(SHE HANDS THE ELEMENTS TO OPTIMUS) 

**JESSIE**:  MISSION ACCOMPLISHED.  LET'S GET OUT OF HERE.

**OPTIMUS**:  HOW MUCH TIME DO WE HAVE LEFT?

(JESSIE PRESSES SOME BUTTONS ON HER REMOTE)

**JESSIE**:  WE'RE AHEAD OF SCHEDULE, SO WE'RE OKAY.

(OPTIMUS NODS AND STORES THE ELEMENTS IN THE WHITE CASE ON HIS LEG)

**OPTIMUS**:  HOW DO THINGS LOOK OUT THERE, MAGNUS?

**MAGNUS**:  CLEAR AND QUIET, PRIME.

**OPTIMUS**:  GOOD.  LET'S MOVE OUT.

A/A

(JESSIE AND THE AUTOBOTS ARE MOVING DOWN THE STAIRS.  SUDDENLY THEY ARE ATTACKED BY DECEPTICONS.  PRIME, MAGNUS, AND GOLDBUG FIGHT BACK.  GOLDBUG MANAGES TO SHOOT ONE DECEPTICON, BUT HE FIRES AGAIN AS HE'S FALLING.  WE SEE JESSIE WINCE AS OPTIMUS SCREAMS IN PAIN.)

(COMMERCIAL)

(THE FIGHTING IS STILL GOING ON.  SOON WE SEE ALL THE DECEPTICONS LYING DOWN.  OPTIMUS THEN DROPS TO ONE KNEE, HIS RIGHT HAND LEANING AGAINST THE WALL, HIS LEFT COVERING HIS MIDSECTION.  JESSIE BARELY MANAGES TO GET OUT OF THE WAY.)

**MAGNUS**:  PRIME!

(JESSIE RUNS TO PRIME'S SIDE)

**JESSIE**:  LET ME SEE THAT WOUND.

(PRIME LOWERS HIS HAND.  WE SEE BURNING CIRCUITS, FRIED WIRES, AND ENERGON EXPOSED.  JESSIE GETS SOME OF THE ENERGON ON HER HAND.)

**JESSIE**:  THIS HAS TO BE TAKEN CARE OF IMMEDIATELY.  OTHERWISE, HE WON'T MAKE IT OUT OF HERE.

**MAGNUS**:  NONE OF US CAN DO THAT KIND OF WORK.  ONLY FIRST AID, WRECK-GAR, OR PERCEPTOR CAN.  AND THEY'RE WITH THE OTHER PARTIES.

**JESSIE**:  I CAN DO IT.  WE JUST NEED TO GET HIM SOMEPLACE WHERE I CAN DO THIS WITHOUT BEING DISTURBED.

**GOLDBUG**:  WHAT ABOUT YOUR LAB?

**JESSIE**:  GOOD IDEA, GOLDBUG.  IT'S ONLY TWO MORE FLIGHTS DOWN AND MY TOOLS ARE THERE.  

(TURNS TO OPTIMUS) 

**JESSIE**:  CAN YOU MAKE IT TO MY LAB?  I CAN TAKE CARE OF YOU THERE.

**OPTIMUS**:  I CAN MAKE IT.

(ULTRA MAGNUS HELPS PRIME TO HIS FEET.

A/A

(JESSIE AND THE THREE AUTOBOTS ENTER HER LAB.  SHE AND GOLDBUG CLEAR OFF THE LARGEST TABLE THEY CAN FIND AND MAGNUS HELPS PRIME DOWN.)

**JESSIE**:  GOLDBUG, WATCH THE HALLWAY.  ULTRA MAGNUS, I MIGHT NEED YOU, SO STAY CLOSE.

(JESSIE PUTS HER TOOLS ON THE TABLE AND GETS ON.  PRIME MOVES HIS HAND AWAY FROM THE INJURY.)

**JESSIE**:  MAGNUS, TAKE THAT LAMP AND ANGLE IT WHERE THE INJURY IS.  I NEED AS MUCH LIGHT AS I CAN GET.  

(MAGNUS SHINES THE LIGHT AND JESSIE PROBES THE WOUND) 

**JESSIE**:  I CAN GIVE YOU A FIELD DRESSING HERE, PRIME, AND FINISH THE REST WHEN WE RETURN TO BASE.  I'LL SALVAGE WHAT I CAN NOW AND STOP THE BLEEDING.

**OPTIMUS**:  I UNDERSTAND.  GO AHEAD AND DO WHAT YOU NEED TO DO.

(JESSIE MANAGES TO STOP THE BLEEDING AND PATCHES THE WOUND)

**JESSIE**:  THAT'S ABOUT AS GOOD AS I CAN GET YOU RIGHT NOW.  HOW DOES IT FEEL?

**OPTIMUS**:  BETTER THAN IT WAS.  THANK YOU.

(MAGNUS HELPS OPTIMUS UP AND JESSIE JUMPS OFF THE TABLE.  SHE WIPES HER HANDS ON HER SHORTS.)

**JESSIE**:  READY WHEN YOU GUYS ARE.

**OPTIMUS**:  THEN LET'S GET OUT OF HERE.

A/A

(WE SEE THEM RUNNING OUT OF THE BUILDING.  THEY ALL LOOK IN SHOCK.  THERE IS A BATTLE GOING ON AND THE DORMITORIES ARE ON FIRE.  PERCEPTOR SEES THEM AND RUNS OVER TO THEM, DUCKING A FEW WILD SHOTS ALONG THE WAY.)

**OPTIMUS**:  WHAT HAPPENED HERE?

**PERCEPTOR**:  MEGATRON HAD THE SWEEPS SET FIRE TO THE DORMS BEFORE WE COULD GET THERE.  BY THE TIME WE FOUGHT OUR WAY PAST ONE WAVE OF DECEPTICONS, IT WAS TOO LATE.

**JESSIE**:  (CONCERNED) WHERE ARE THE OTHER SCIENTISTS?

**PERCEPTOR**:  SIXSHOT BOASTED THAT MEGATRON HAD THEM ROUNDED UP AND LOCKED IN A ROOM IN ONE OF THE BUILDINGS.  BY THE TIME WE COULD REACH THEM, THERE WAS NO WAY WE COULD HAVE HELPED THEM.

(PRIME TURNS TO MAGNUS AND GOLDBUG)

**OPTIMUS**:  GO HELP THE OTHERS!

(THEY NOD AND JOIN THE BATTLE WITH PERCEPTOR CLOSE BEHIND.  OPTIMUS KNEELS DOWN AND TRIES TO STEADY JESSIE.)

**OPTIMUS**:  ARE YOU ALL RIGHT?

**JESSIE**:  I KNEW MEGATRON WAS EVIL, BUT I DIDN'T KNOW HOW EVIL.  I NEVER THOUGHT HE'D STOOP SO LOW AS TO KILL A BUNCH OF INNOCENT PEOPLE.

**OPTIMUS**:  THAT'S WHY WE FIGHT HIM:  TO PUT A STOP TO THESE KINDS OF MASSCRES.

(JESSIE CLOSES HER EYES AND SHEDS A TEAR.  SHE THEN TURNS TO OPTIMUS)

**JESSIE**:  LET'S END THIS NOW.  ARE THE EXPLOSIVES SET?

(OPTIMUS STANDS UP)

**OPTIMUS**:  AUTOBOTS, REGROUP!

(THE AUTOBOTS COME TO PRIME.  DEFENSOR, THE DINOBOTS, AND SOME OF THE OTHERS ARE STILL FIRING AWAY.)

**OPTIMUS**:  ARCEE, ARE THE EXPLOSIVES SET?

**ARCEE**:  YES, PRIME.  EVERYTHING IS READY.

**OPTIMUS**:  THEN IT'S TIME.  AUTOBOTS, TRANSFORM AND ROLL OUT!

(THEY TRANSFORM TO THEIR VEHICLE MODES, WITH PERCEPTOR RIDING IN ARCEE.  OPTIMUS OPENS A DOOR TO HIS CAB AND JESSIE CLIMBS IN.  THE AUTOBOTS BEGIN TO DRIVE AWAY.  ONCE THEY'RE A SAFE DISTANCE AWAY, JESSIE HITS A SWITCH ON HER REMOTE.  FROM THE DOOR MIRROR, WE SEE A BIG EXPLOSION.  JESSIE CLOSES HER EYES AND DROPS THE REMOTE IN HER BACKPACK.  WE THEN SEE THE AUTOBOTS ROLL OFF THE SCREEN.  AFTER THAT, WE SEE MORE EXPLOSIONS.  

A/A

(WE ARE BACK IN AUTOBOT CITY, WHERE THE AUTOBOTS AND THE WITWICKYS ARE HAVING A MEETING)

**OPTIMUS**:  I BROUGHT YOU HERE TO DISCUSS WHAT WILL HAPPEN TO DR. RIVERSTONE.  SHE'S ALONE NOW AND HAS NOWHERE TO GO.  CONSIDERING WHAT SHE'S DONE FOR US AND WHAT SHE'S RISKED, I THINK IT'S UP TO US TO FIND SOMETHING FOR HER.

**MAGNUS**:  SHE LOOKS SO SAD ALL THE TIME.  SURELY THERE'S SOMETHING WE CAN DO TO MAKE HER HAPPY.

**SPIKE**:  I'VE HEARD OF THESE ADVANCED ACADEMIES.  A LOT OF THEM ARE ONLY INTERESTED IN THE TURNOUT OF THEIR STUDENTS AND CAN BE PSYCHOLOGICALLY, EVEN PHYSICALLY ABUSIVE TO THEIR STUDENTS.  I DID SOME RESEARCH ON THE ONE SHE WENT TO.  THAT ACADEMY HAS BEEN UNDER INVESTIGATION SEVERAL TIMES OVER THE PAST FEW YEARS.  MORE THAN LIKELY, DR. RIVERSTONE HASN'T HAD ANY LOVE OR FRIENDS IN HER LIFE.

**ARCEE**:  (QUIVERING) YOU MEAN THEY HURT THAT LITTLE GIRL?

(SPIKE NODS)

**CARLY**:  THE QUESTION IS NOW, WHAT DO WE DO?  WE CAN'T CHANGE HER PAST.

**GOLDBUG**:  WHY DON'T WE ASK HER TO STAY WITH US?

(THE OTHER AUTOBOTS LOOK AT HIM.)

**OPTIMUS**:  WELL, SHE HAS NO FAMILY, NO PLACE TO GO.  WE CAN BE HER FAMILY IF SHE LETS US.  SHE HAS A KNACK WITH OUR TECHNOLOGY.  SHE COULD HELP OUT WITH THE MEDICAL TEAM AND ALSO HELP US IMPROVE OUR TECHNOLOGY.

**SPIKE**:  WE'LL HAVE TO TREAT HER LIKE ONE OF THE GANG BUT ALSO BE SENSITIVE.  SHE WON'T OPEN UP TO US FOR A LONG TIME.  WE'LL HAVE TO RESPECT HER NEEDS BECAUSE OF WHAT WE SUSPECT HAS HAPPENED IN HER PAST BUT ALSO NOT TREAT HER LIKE GLASS.  THAT WON'T BE EASY FOR HER OR US.  CAN YOU GUYS DO IT?

(THEY ALL NOD)

**OPTIMUS**:  I THINK A VOTE IS CALLED FOR.  ALL IN FAVOR?

(EVERYBODY RAISES THEIR HAND, EVEN PERCEPTOR)

**OPTIMUS**:  I AGREE WITH THE VOTE.  SPIKE, WILL YOU CALL HER IN PLEASE?

(SPIKE WALKS OUT AND WALKS BACK IN WITH JESSIE.  HE THEN SITS WITH CARLY AND DANIEL.)

**OPTIMUS**:  WE'VE BEEN TALKING AND WE WOULD LIKE YOU TO STAY WITH US, DR. RIVERSTONE.

**JESSIE**:  I NEED SOME TIME TO THINK IT OVER.  PLEASE?

(OPTIMUS NODS AND SHE RUNS OUT.)  

A/A

(WE SEE SPIKE LOOKING OVER THE WALL OF AUTOBOT CITY.  JESSIE IS SITTING UNDER A TREE NEARBY.  OPTIMUS APPROACHES SPIKE.)

**OPTIMUS**:  HOW LONG HAS SHE BEEN OUT THERE?

**SPIKE**: SINCE SHE LEFT THE MEETING.  SHE HASN'T MOVED A MUSCLE.  I'M GOING TO TALK TO HER.  SHE NEEDS SOMEONE TO OPEN UP TO, AND I JUST HOPE SHE'LL TALK TO ME.

**OPTIMUS**:  SHE DID OPEN UP TO ME ONCE.

(SPIKE LOOKS AT OPTIMUS)

**SPIKE**:  SHE DID?  WHEN WAS THIS?

**OPTIMUS**:  AFTER THE ARGUMENT SHE HAD WITH PERCEPTOR.  I FOUND HER IN A HALLWAY, AND SHE SAID A FEW THINGS.

(SPIKE, STILL LOOKING AT PRIME, LOOKS AT JESSIE, AND THEN TURNS BACK TO PRIME)

**SPIKE**:  YOU'RE THE ONE WHO SHOULD GO AND TALK TO HER, PRIME, NOT ME.

**OPTIMUS**:  ME?

**SPIKE**:  I'VE BEEN WATCHING HER SINCE THE BATTLE.  SHE'S THE KIND OF PERSON WHO WILL OPEN HER HEART FULLY TO ONE INDIVIDUAL.  SHE OPENED UP TO YOU ONCE, SO IT'S POSSIBLE THAT SHE TRUSTS YOU.  DR. RIVERSTONE WILL LEARN TO TRUST ALL OF US, BUT I HAVE A FEELING THAT YOU WILL BE THE ONE SHE TURNS TO.

(OPTIMUS NODS)  

A/A

(PRIME WALKS TO JESSIE AND DROPS TO ONE KNEE BESIDE HER.)

**OPTIMUS**:  ARE YOU ALL RIGHT?

**JESSIE**:  FOR ONCE, I WOULD LIKE TO BE SOME PLACE WHERE I'M WANTED FOR WHO I AM, NOT FOR WHAT I CAN DO.  TO BE WANTED, NOT NEEDED.  

(SHE DRAWS HER KNEES TO HER CHEST AND PLACES HER FISTS ON TOP OF THEM) 

**JESSIE**:  I'VE LIVED MY ENTIRE LIVE WITH NO FAMILY OR FRIENDS.  JUST BOOKS AND COMPUTERS.  THOSE ARE WHAT I KNOW, BUT I KEEP HOPING THAT SOMEDAY I'LL FIND A PLACE WHERE I CAN LOOK OUTSIDE MY BOOKS AND COMPUTERS AND FIND A TRUE FRIEND.  JUST ONE.  IS THAT TOO MUCH TO ASK?

(JESSIE SINKS HER HEAD ONTO HER KNEES AND CRIES.  OPTIMUS BOWS HIS HEAD AND CLOSES HIS OPTICS.)

**OPTIMUS**:  NO, IT'S NOT TOO MUCH TO ASK.  

(OPENS HIS OPTICS) 

**OPTIMUS**:  DO YOU KNOW WHY WE ASKED YOU TO STAY?

**JESSIE**:  BECAUSE YOU NEED ME.

**OPTIMUS**:  NO, IT'S BECAUSE WE WANT YOU TO STAY.  WE WANT YOU TO BE PART OF OUR FAMILY.  YOU ARE A PART OF US, JESSIE.  A PART OF OUR TEAM AND A PART OF OUR HEARTS.  

(JESSIE LOOKS UP, CRYING) 

**OPTIMUS**:  I KNOW YOUR LIFE HASN'T BEEN GOOD, JESSIE, BUT I WANT TO CHANGE THAT.  THIS LIFE OF OURS ISN'T AN EASY ONE BY ANY MEANS, BUT WE'LL DO OUR BEST TO MAKE YOU HAPPY.  I WANT TO BE YOUR FRIEND, JESSIE.  THE ONE YOU CAN COME TO WHEN YOU HURT LIKE THIS.

(JESSIE BOWS HER HEAD AND WIPES AWAY HER TEARS.  SHE LOOKS UP AND BEGINS TO SMILE SOFTLY.)

**JESSIE**:  I WOULD LIKE TO STAY, OPTIMUS.

(OPTIMUS PLACES HIS LEFT HAND ON THE GROUND.  JESSIE PLACES HER RIGHT HAND ON A FINGER.  WE TURN TO SEE THEM FROM THE BACK AND SEE THE SUN SET.)


End file.
